pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Attack of the Counterparts
It's Valentine's Day, and Phineas Flynn has built the perfect gift for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but when mysterious counterparts arrive, will Phineas fall in love with Patricia and forget Isabella completely? Or will an unexpected team come to the rescue? Daisy Hernandez The window burst open, and freezing cold winter air rushed into my room. My eyes immeadiately flew open, and I stood up. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way to the darn open window, and shut it. Hard. Stupid cheap locks. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Didi's purple, flower-power, enviornmental-friendly alarm clock read 3:09 am. Happy Valentine's Day. Big whoop. Goosebumps coated my arms, and my bare feet pattered across the tile floor. I slipped back under the covers, rethinking why I had gone to sleep in a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. I'm weird that way. I wear my winter clothes in the dead heat of the summer, while during the winter I go waltzing out in boots, a skirt, and a random blouse covered with a light jacket. Most people think I'm crazy like that, but I believe that it's better that way: more clothes in the summer to block out the Sun's dangerous UV rays, and in the winter, well, my body heat keeps me warm enough. I love the snow. When it does, I tend to run, to dance, to play in it for hours. I love it. 3:15 am. "Wow, I've never been up this late before," I whispered to myself. "Don't you mean early?" a voice whispered back. I practically jumped out of bed. I flipped to the origin of the whisper. My shoulders relaxed when I saw it was only Diana, otherwise known as Didi, my best friend and adoptive sister. "I think I saw some light coming from Phineas's and Ferb's backyard," her bright blue eyes twinkled. "Wanna check it out?" I chuckled. I knew she just wanted to see Ferb in action. "Sure," I answered. She threw back her covers. Apparently she had been planning this espionage trip, because she was already dressed in her clothes. I groaned. Just another wacky spy trip planned by Didi. Didi Martinez-Hernandez We sneaked across the street, heading for Phineas's and Ferb's (emphasize''' FERB') house. I trembled. Maybe it was the excitement, or maybe it was the cold, biting at the space between where my skirt ended and where my socks began. "What on Earth would Phineas and Ferb be doing in the middle of the night??" Daisy asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "But it must be special for them to be building it this early." We ducked behind the wooden gate, and we crawled into the bushes. "Ow!" Daisy complained in front of me. Apparently she had bumped into something. "Eric! What the heck are you doing here!" she hissed. The shadow in front of her leaned away. "I'm just trying to figure out how this," he gestured to the hole in the fence that revealed the boys working on some type of gondola, and continued with, "can be reverse-engineered!" Eric hissed back at her. Daisy was in no mood to be argued with. She pushed Eric to the side and whispered, "Just get some pics from Irving and you'll learn what you can't do 'later'." "Oh, that's right! Tha--hey, WA--" Eric realized what Daisy had meant, and the two started arguing. I rolled my eyes. Even though the whole spying thing had taken me a long time to plan, but I decided to wing it. I stood up, and walked out of the bushes. "Ow! Ouch, th--ow!" I heard Eric shriek. I giggled. Never mess with a Daisy who has gotten less than nine hours of sleep, unless your name is Alice or Diana. I opened the gate, and said, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro I stood up. Someone had used my catchphrase. I glanced at my clock. 3:53 am? Must be Isabelle talking in her sleep. Dumb wanna-be-me. I rolled over. "Wait, isn't Valentine's Day today?" I thought. I smiled. This is going to be the day. The day Phineas asks me out. I smiled. Chocolates and roses. Roses and chocolates. Chocolates and roses with spectacular fireworks that melt into beautiful pink hearts, and Phineas and I, kissing, enveloped in bright pink light. Phineas Flynn "Isabella?" I squinted in the near darkness. The figure resembled Isabella, except the girl was wearing a ponytail. I relaxed. If Didi had been Izzy, I'd be toast. "It's me Didi!" she walked into our backyard. A dazed Daisy stumbled in after her. Didi stopped suddenly, and Daisy ran into her. I snorted. Them two could be such goofballs. "Hey, Ferb! Pass me a hammer!" I yelled to my brother. He nodded and threw me a hammer, which landed in my hand. Didi swooned. I raised my eyebrows. "So, what are you doing this late--" Daisy started, but Didi corrrected her. "You mean, early." Daisy continued. "Yes, early in the morning?" "Ferb's just helping me build--" I stopped. Could they be trusted? I know Daisy isn't good friends with Izzy, but Didi is. I hesitated, and then said, "Can you guys keep a secret?" "Sure," answered Daisy, and Didi said, "Of course!" "Well....." I started. They both gestured with their hands to keep going. "I'm making a Valentine's present for Isabella." I finished. "Aw!" Didi smiled. "That's so sweet!" Daisy got a sour look on her face. I saw her mouth, "So that's why...", and she walked out of our backyard. "What's wrong with her?" I asked that question to Didi. She just shrugged, and followed Daisy across the street. I glanced at Ferb. He just shrugged. We worked on the present for an a hour or so, when I said, "You know, Ferbooch, I think we're done!" I jumped from my seat a couple of meters off the ground, and he did the same. "Let's go get some shut-eye." Eric Nevis I rubbed the side of my head. I didn't want to kiss her, I just thought it was the only way to get her to stop punching me. I thought, emphasize, thought. Instead, I just received a slap on my cheek, and round-house kick in my stomach, and a punch on the side of my head. I trudged through the deep snow, down the street to my house. "Whoa!" I tripped and landed face-first in the snow. I felt melting snow trickle inside my jacket. "Oh come on!" I wanted to scream. I got up, and continued across my yard. I opened the front door and went in. Warm, sweet, warm heat greeted me as I took off my scarf and jacket. Good thing my parents weren't here here, otherwise, I would've been caught hours ago. i kicked off my boots, and walked up the velvety stairs. Was it me, or was the back door open? I went to check it out. Outside, it was bitter cold. My boots! They were still inside. I shrugged. I guess my Converse won't be damaged by the icy wind or anything. A warm, pink light glimmered in the distant east. "If you reverse-engineered the sky," I whispered to myself," What would you find at its core?" "It depends," a voice answered. My eyes grew large, and I slowly turned to the whispered voice's source. A girl about my age was standing right there! She--was--is--something. "I'm Erica Navarro! I'm new here! What's your name??" her voice was perky, but cute. Cutely perky. Her eys: beautiful, big, almond-shaped hazel jewels. Beautiful. "Uhhh......ahhh.....I--I'mmm.....ummmmmm.." I sputtered. Her hair: silky, shiny, raven-black hair. Shiny. "Isn't your name Eric??" she asked. "Uh....yeah! Yeah, it is." I stared at her lips. Soft, pink lips. I snapped back to reality. "How do you know my name??" I demanded, as creeped-out-ess flooded me. She simply cocked her head to the side. "You look like an Eric." She shot me a cute-and-innocent simle. I smiled back. "You look cold. Come inside!" I told her. David Honea My name's David. Hi. I was brought to this universe by some dude with serious mental issues to fall in love with Daisy Hernandez. Yes, I know the first time you read that, you would think, "Wuh?", but it's true! A guy named Hanz Doffshritz or something create some type of portal to this universe. I suppose you now feel like leaving. Whatever. That science guy dude took me, and others, out of my universe, into this parallel universe. He completely assured us of finding true love. It's very fishy, but I just decided to go along with it, just in case if the man happened to take us back home after this. So that was that. Turns out we would have to walk all the way to our "counterpart's" house, in the bitter cold. And I had to be paired with my best friend, Diego Marquetti-Hill. Now, don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but he can be a little annoying in the middle of the night. Did I happen to mention he isn't the smartest knife in the drawer? He isn't and I had to repeat the plan that was supposed to lead to our "happily ever after", or whatever. "You are Diego, right? Right. A girl named Didi Martinez-Hernandez will "fall in love with you," I tried explaining. Diego nodded absent-mindedly. I rolled my eyes. "You know, just, never mind, you'll do fine." We walked out of the tall building and walked to Surburban Danville. Diego Marquetti-Hill Blah, blah, blah-blah, blah, blah-blah-blah!!!! BLAH! That's all I heard from David. Boring, boring, do-this, do-that, pay-attention, watch-out-for-that-speeding-car, BLAH. David could be bossy. Seriously, why did we have to fall in love with some random chick that happened to be a girl version of me? Stupid Doofenshmirtz. He's the one who thought this stupid plan up. David and I walked down Maple Drive. "Here's where Erica will be staying," he pointed to a house. Then he pointed to the house behind. "That's where we'll be," He pointed to an adobe-like house next to Erica's. "That's where where Issac will be," His arm moved to across the street to a blue-gray house. "Marcia's already there, I suppose," and FINALLY his hand moved to the yellow house we were standing in front of. "And that's where Paige and Francesca will be." I've already heard all of these names before, except for one. "Who's Francesca?" I asked. "The tall, green-haired girl with the purple skirt over there," he responded, and gestured towards a couple of girls walking down the street from the opposite direction. I just saw Paige and a chick. And that chick was ''cute! Was? IS! Her hair! Green, like the leaves on the summer trees. Her eyes! Blue, like the shining sea. Her skirt! Purple, like.....uh, something that's purple! "She's beautiful....." I stared at her. She walked with grace, proudly. "Come on, Diego!" David rudely shoved me across the street into a small pirvate drive. "Daisy and Didi's house is this way!" he said. Oh yeah. Them. I turned around once more, but Francesca had disappeared. Sigh. Didi, or no Didi, Francesca is my only true love. Heinz Doofenshmirtz "I've never liked Valentine's Day, you know that," I soliloquized to my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. "But, I've decided to make the best of it. You see, all of my dates have ended up, eh, horribly. You know, all those girls I've told you about; Lindana, Elizabeth, Charlene, even that one who kept stabbing me with of fork! They've all found me, err, not their type. "Well, I've finally understood, that for someone to fall in love with someone else, that someone else has to be exactly the same as the someone--are you following me, because, heh, this is very confusing. Well, I've figured out that if I bring everyone their own counterpart from another dimension, and they get together, they will fall in love! Which is, heh, pretty much them falling in love with themselves. "And once they are all in love with themselves, now one will be there to stop me, from taking, OVER THE WORLD! HAHAHHA! Oh yes, that reminds me." I took out a control remote with a red button from my lab coat, and I pressed it. The door across from the trapped Perry the Platypus opened, revealing a female platypus that looked exactly like him., except she was lighter shade of blue and had eyelashes. "Perry, meet Penny. Penny, Perry." I began to walk away to my door. "Have fun with your new girlfriend! MUAHAHAHHA!" I am so shmart. Daisy Hernandez I scratched my head and yawned as I went down the stairs to the kitchen. I hadn't seen Didi in the room when a woke up, so I thought she would be in the kitchen. She tends to wake up early to make pancakes when mama doesn't want to get up. I didn't know I was going to find something very different in there. There was a guy in my kitchen. That's totally different from pancakes. "You!'' ¡¡Fuera de mi casa!!" I yelled at the guy. He seemed to be around my age. That's no excuse. I grabbed my mom's broom--which was one of those wood, blocky ones- and chased him out of the kitchen, and he headed running to the living room. "Oh, please! ''¡Parale ya!" the boy responded to me in Spanish. "¿¡¿Por"--smack--"que"--smack--"estas"--hit--"en mi"--swoosh--"casa!?!" I yelled in between swishing at him with the broom. I'd be suprised if he survived this violent encounter of the third kind with the wild Daisy. One more hit and BOOM! He landed on the floor, unconscious. I ran upstairs to call the the cops, but something I saw outside stopped me. Didi was running away from...herself. Or more accurently, a guy version of her. I saw Didi jump over the fence into Eric's backyard, and her doppelganger of the opposite sex ran into the fence. Cliche much? I thought. Is this like one of those weird movies, where doppelgangers appear? Is this an attack of the counterparts? I ran back downstairs where I had tied up the guy to the floor. I only found some ropes on the floor. "You know, you should've thought twice before you did that," a male--though familiar--voice behind me said. Even though he was right, I spun around and punched him in the gut. The guy's eyes--which were an odd and unusual vivid green--looked about to pop out of his head. Wait; unusual vivid green? I've never seen a green like that before. Except in the mirror. That's when my head hit the floor. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro What was all that commotion over there at the Hernandez' house?? I quickly put on my signature dress, along with some tights and boots. I walked outside, into the harsh cold. Today there wasn't going to be any school, but I guess I'm simply used to getting up early. I heard a lot of yelling coming from Daisy and Didi's backyard, so I decided to go over there first. Since I'm considered a family friend by them (well...most of the Hernandez family), I simply walked into their backyard using the gate. Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Specials